BRAND NEW MELODY (song)
}} B Side Track from Idol Song: Ittoki Otoya, by Ittoki Otoya, voiced by Terashima Takuma. CD Rankings *'Oricon' - #23 *'Daily Oricon' - #10 *'Oricon' - Appeared 14 times *'Billboard Hot Singles Sales' - #22 *'Billboard Hot Animation' - #8 *'Billborad Top Independent Albums and Singles' - #3 Translation Carried on this melody created by two, it seems like the future is overlapping with today. Firmly without changing, like this phrase, I don’t want let this go. We two who’ve stumbled and fallen will continue on towards tomorrow. If you’re not here, even the things that lie before me are full of noise. Let’s ask God to stop time. Time Leap & Feed Back, jeez! Though I’ve already let out a sigh, I can’t turn away, I won’t turn away from your eyes! With a full-throttle smile, let’s aim at tomorrow. Make a 1000% spirited peace sign! I’ll say it this time, that two-word phrase. My heart just can’t help but Fly! I’m captivated by you. Sometimes we smile, and sometimes we fight. Let’s search for that sound! We must have met by chance. This True music is for the two of us alone! It’s so exciting! No matter how small it may be, Make Song & Believe Song. That’s right! With the memories we’ve made, If it’s the two of us, anything can become song! We’ll start running from here. Even if we’re clumsy, it’s ok. After it clears up, make a good-weather peace sign! Cross over the world, and perhaps the universe! Aren’t we connected by rock? Believe in me! We’ll decide on the stage! For the two of us alone, make a peace sign! With a full-throttle smile, let’s aim at tomorrow. Make a 1000% spirited peace sign! I’ll say it this time, that two-word phrase. My heart just can’t help but Fly! …hey! 　These feelings…are overflowing. I’ll make tomorrow with youTranslation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ Romaji futari tsukuridasu　kono MERODI ni nosete mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you kawarazu gyutto kono FUREEZU mitai ni hanashitaku nainda… tsumadzuichattari　korondari shite futari wa iku ashita no hou e kimi ga inakerya　sonna atarimae no koto demo NOIZU darake sa tomechaou　kono jikan　kamisama ni tanonde Time Leap & Feed Back　mou tameiki ga deru kurai sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi SUMAIRU zenkai de　ashita o mezasou yo sen PA no genki de PIISU SAIN sono toki wa iu yo ano nimoji no kotoba o dou shiyou mo naku HAATO ga Fly kimi ni hikareru egao ni nattari　toki ni wa KENKA shichattari shite oto o sagasou deaeru hazu sa　futari no tame dake no True Music WAKUWAKU suru yo donna ni mo　donna ni mo　chiisana koto datte Make Song & Believe Song　sou umareta omoide o futari nara nandatte uta ni naru sa hashirida sou yo ima o　bukiyou date ii kara hare nochi kaisei PIISU SAIN sekai o koete　hyotto shitara uchuu mo ROKKU de tsunagarun ja nai? ore wa shinjiru SUTEEJI de kimeru ne futari dake no PIISU SAIN SUMAIRU zenkai de　ashita o mezasou yo sen PA no kansha de PIISU SAIN sono toki wa iu yo ano ni moji no kotoba o tsubasa no youni HAATO ga Fly… …nee　afureru…omoi ga I'll Make Tomorrow With You Kanji 二人で作り出す　このメロディに乗せて 未来が今日に重なるよう 変わらずぎゅっとこのフレーズみたいに 離したくないんだ… つまづいちゃったり　転んだりして二人は行く あしたの方へ 君がいなけりゃ　そんな当たり前のことでも ノイズだらけさ 止めちゃおう　この時間　神様に頼んで Time leap & Feed back　もぅ ため息が出るくらい そらせないそらさない君の瞳 スマイル全開で　明日を目指そうよ 1000%の元気でピースサイン その時は言うよあの二文字の言葉を どうしようもなくハートがFly 君に惹かれる 笑顔になったり　時にはケンカしちゃったりして 音を探そう 出会えるはずさ　二人の為だけのTrue music ワクワクするよ どんなにも　どんなにも　小さな事だって Make song & Believe song　そう 生まれた思い出を 二人ならなんだって歌になるさ 走り出そうよ今を　不器用だっていいから 晴れのち快晴ピースサイン 世界を越えて　ひょっとしたら宇宙も ロックで繋がるんじゃない? 俺は信じる ステージで決めるね 二人だけのピースサイン スマイル全開で　明日を目指そうよ 1000%の感謝でピースサイン その時は言うよあの二文字の言葉を 翼のようにハートがFly… …ねぇ　溢れる…想いが I'll make tomorrow with youFrom kasi-time.com (Japanese) Trivia *This song was used as an insert song for Episode 2 of Maji LOVE 1000% (1st Season). *According to the song's lyricist, "the music itself has the "refreshing love" theme. The first part shows Otoya's attitude towards music, while the second part depicts Otoya's bright parts."Uta☆Pri Song Special Issue Nakayama Masato ( “うた☆プリソング特集 中山真斗) (Japanese) References Category:Ittoki Otoya Category:Lyrics Category:Idol Song Category:Music Category:Maji LOVE 1000% Song Category:MUSIC Song Category:Music